Mikawa (Level 1)
Inugami and Aoi return to Mikawa. Meanwhile, as Takechiyo Matsudaira is being taken to the Imagawa Clan as a hostage, Demons attack! __TOC__ Level Introduction It is a time of great chaos and unrest in feudal Japan. In Mikawa province, the Oda and Imagawa clans are engaged in furious conflict. Takechiyo, heir to the Matsudaira Clan, is to be sent to the Imagawa Clan as ransom. Nobuhide Oda, head of the Oda Clan, learns of this plan and abducts Takechiyo himself. The two clans agree to host an exchange, and Takechiyo is once again escorted toward Imagawa territory. Walkthrough First task: Save Matsudaira's army from Demons. Walking forwards at the start of the level will begin this task. Wipe out the small group of demons that appear. Second task: Go to Matsudaira's army and kill Demons. A second, larger group of Matsudaira soldiers will appear, surrounded by Demons. Wipe out most of these demons and you will be prompted to go to the troops (indicated by a green arrow on the mini-map). Third task: Lead Takechiyo to the target point. After a short dialogue exchange, you will be prompted to lead Takechiyo to a stone pillar indicated by a green arrow on the mini-map. To do this, stand in vicinity of Takechiyo (indicated by a yellow flag on the mini-map) and press the R2 button to lead. It is a good idea to stand slightly further north than the pillar in order for Takechiyo to march close enough to it. Fourth task: Kill Demons blocking the path to the village. Another wave of Demons will appear at the small village to the north. For now, stop the lead command by pressing R2 again. Eliminating the demons in the village will cause a new group of demons to form behind your troops. Wipe them out as well. Another group of demons will reappear at the village. After destroying them, you will be prompted to lead Takechiyo to the centre of the village. Do this in the same way you led him to the stone pillar, ensuring you walk a fair distance in front of the target area so that the bulk of the troops don't cluster it and get in the way of Takechiyo. Fifth task: Open the vein of Life and heal the allies. After a brief tutorial on accessing the pillar menu, walk to the green arrow on the mini-map and place a life pillar. Soldiers next to the pillar will start to build it until it is complete. Completing this task will award you with the Broadsword. Sixth task: Guard Matsudaira's army from Demons of the hills. A fresh wave of Demons will appear from the north-east, intent on attacking your troops. After fighting the Demon army for a minute or so, Nobunaga Oda and his troops will join the battle. Continue to cut down the hill Demons who will now have stopped spawning. Seventh task: Kill Witch Spider and support Takechiyo. A Witch Spider will appear at Chiryu Gate in the north-west of the map. After cutting through the remaining Demons, head to this area and defeat this new enemy and the Demons surrounding it. After it is dead, wait for Takechiyo to make his way to Chiryu Gate. Do not try to guide him there with the lead command as this will cause his troops to gather at the target location and block his path. Plot Aoi and Inugami find a Matsudaira convoy who are transporting Takechiyo to Imagawa territory. The convoy is being attacked by demons and so the duo join the battle. While fighting to reach Chiryu Gate, they come across an empty village overrun with Demons. As Inugami fights through a demon onslaught, Nobunaga Oda (who had been watching from afar) observes that the Imagawa Clan will be disgraced if Takechiyo were to die, and so also joins the battle. Aoi senses that a Witch Spider is the source of the evil in the region. After defeating the Witch Spider, the soldiers, Inugami, and Aoi continue to hurry to the Chiryu Gate. Once Takechiyo is safely through the gate, Nobunaga questions Aoi about the nature of the Demons. She replies that the demons seek to cause further turmoil and thrive upon it, and explains the mission given to her by Suwamyojin. Nobunaga states that he is likely to cause further the unrest in the land, and therefore is likely to meet Aoi again, before departing. True History In 1548 the five year old Takechiyo Matsudaira was indeed abducted by the Oda Clan while being exchanged as ransom to the Imagawa Clan (Takechiyo would end up being kept by the Oda Clan for the next three years). In 1551, the leader of the Oda Clan, Nobuhide Oda, died during an epidemic. An Imagawa army took the opportunity to lay siege to the castle where Nobunaga Oda’s older brother was living. With the castle about to fall, the Imagawa offered a deal to Nobunaga: they would give up the siege if Takechiyo was handed over to them. Nobunaga agreed, and so Takechiyo, now nine, was taken as a hostage to the Imagawa Clan (the events seen in the level). This makes the date of the level inaccurate by roughly three years. Category:Levels